benefandomcom-20200216-history
Gaozhen Yeo
"I'll say what I need to. I will do what I need to. My ambitions are mine, but... you'd do well to make them yours." Gaozhen Yeo (1st of the 32nd), also occasionally known as Matriarch Gaozhen, and the Empress is the current head of House Yeo, one of The 6 Ancient Houses. Her fraternal twin, Gaero de Yeo (2nd of the 32nd) is the only other person in her generation of House Yeo. Gaozhen is well known for being the most talented transmuter of Bene, but also for her harshness and stark beauty. She is said to wield her tongue as well as anyone may wield a sword. Few dare deal with Gaozhen, but those she chooses to favour rarely regret it. Everyone else absolutely entirely regrets their deals - Gaozhen ensures this. Not necessarily secretive, but tricky - Gaozhen pursues what she wants and if you do too, you will get along very well. Appearance Like all changelings, Gaozhen can take any form, but has a specific one she prefers to have at rest. This form, likely due to changeling nature, is considerably beautiful, but her talent and keen eye take things to an additional level. This resting form is 5'3, boxy, and willowy. Long black hair, and a round face with a pointed glare. Almost doll-like, and while the polite word is 'striking', the truth is she looks terrifying. Gaozhen favours intense ornamentation and outfits, elaborate hairpieces and makeup, anything to obscure her form and show off her wealth and talent. It doesn't matter if it isn't functional - her initial grandeur saves her the time it would take for her to open her mouth. Personality Vicious, clever, and cunning, Gaozhen is a dangerous woman. History Gaozhen's first act as head of house was to suggest they relocate to their ancient family compounds hidden within the Faint-Crescent. Relationships * Gaero de Yeo (2nd of the 32nd) ** Her fraternal twin, there is a little bit of bad blood between them, due to Gaero believing he should succeed due to his gender, while Gaozhen's wit and indisputable skill easily allowed her to move into place. They eat lunch together every day. She regards him as a bit of dog, but a useful one. They work together well, but do not connect in many other ways. * Makisig del Yeo (formerly Makisig de Mercado (3rd of the 37th)) ** Her first spouse, and only husband, Makisig had a hard time deciding to leave his house, but did not regret his feelings for Gaozhen or ultimate decision to chase his ambitions. * Adrian Miles Crossfell (1st of the 24th) ** Adrian is the head of house Crossfell, a strong ally, and a decent friend. Gaozhen appreciates Adrian's own abrupt bluntness, while Adrian appreciates Gaozhen's motivation. They have been on many excursions together, and often side in council meetings. * Ailill Yeo (1st of the 33rd) ** Her only child older than 10 years, and chosen successor. Their relationship is not heartless, but it is not tender. Ailill feels a lot of things very heavily, and Gaozhen simply does not. * Tsura del Yeo (formerly not of a magister house) ** Her second spouse, and first wife, undeniably Tsura is beautiful, and controversially, not particularly magical. Tsura is currently pregnant. * Yurami del Yeo (formerly Yurami Ueda (16th of the 32nd) ** Her third spouse, and second wife, Yurami enjoys archery and hunting, spending much time patrolling the outskirts of the Yeo family compound. Trivia * Like many individuals of high status and small families in En, Gaozhen has multiple married partners. She primarily deals and makes public appearances with Makisig del Yeo, who is her first married husband and the one to aid her in managing house affairs. * Gaozhen has a noted love of geckos and lizards, keeping many of the more docile and harmless species as pets. Category:Characters Category:NPCs